The Goddess of Love Quartet
by InvisiblePirateQueen
Summary: The Goddess of Love soon grows up to find out she wants to go to the Mortal World for a change! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1 The Birth of Love

The Goddess Of Love Quartet By InvisiblePirateQueen  
  
Chapter 1: The Birth of Love  
  
Looking back on my past now it's like one big dream that just wouldn't end. It's painful to think back on all the lives I've tampered with. It all started when I was four years old and just a baby compared to the Others. When you're an infant or a small child you don't notice many things like you would as an adult. Maybe that's why I never knew till I was older what I was thrown into, but my duties where difficult even by the Gods standards. Gods and Goddesses are a very peculiar group of immortals, if you ever get to meet one. The great thing about that is I am one there for I never had to meet one. Like I said prior to my ramblings about Gods and Goddesses, I had no idea I was a goddess when I was four years old you just don't think about these things. Not a lot happened the year I turned four; I was happy and did what I wanted to but I did it under the watchful eye of the Others. I was watched closely because of who I was, but I didn't care who I was at all. They told me I was the only child of Mithros and The Great Mother Goddess. What did I care I was four years old, and free to do what I wanted to do when I want to do it.  
  
That all changed when I turned ten years old, and then the fun turned to study. Oh yes the Others made me study as if I needed it. well I did. I had a lot to learn good thing I had a lot of time to do it in. I had a number of mentors, animal Gods and Goddess Mortal Gods, and Goddess. Among the mentors that I had I really only liked a few of them ok well four at the most. My favorite was a tiger Goddess named Mikerikelle; she is the cleverest Goddess even if she is a tiger. Keri as I called her was like a mother to me because I never was around my birth mother a lot or even my father they always had something to do or somewhere to be. Keri was my teacher on the way of Life how it went, and how there would be nothing I could do about it. She was the one who told me about what I would be when I came of age in the Gods terms, which is when a god or goddess turned a thousand years old. Ah the wonderful way of Life it was intriguing, horrifying, and interesting, but I had to learn it was part of what I would become in my later years, my much later years. Keri would take me on long walks talking to me about Life, the way Mortals acted it was all funny to me at first. I got used to it though learning about the courting rituals of Mortals and Animals. I had no Gods or Goddesses my age so I played with Keri's children on my free time. So in my free time I went down to the Mortal world in toe of Keri and played with her cubs. I named them for her too it was not hard for they all had their own personal way of acting. The smallest one was name Tot for he was a small tot indeed, next came the boss of the cubs or so she thought. She was a wild, and mean little thing she only listened to Keri because she was her Mother and Goddess. So I named her Spirit because she had much of it, and would become a great leader of that age I could tell. Then last but not least was Rowan the calm, gentle one who was my favorite out of the three. When I had a day off from learning I would spend the whole evening with the tigers, much to the dislike of the tiger God Amarath. He did not like me I knew it, but Keri told me not to let him bother me, which I didn't.  
  
Look back for updates soon! ~Brina 


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason for the Birth of Lo...

The Goddess Of Love Quartet By InvisiblePirateQueen  
  
Chapter 2: The Reason for the Birth of Love.  
  
I thought that becoming the Goddess of Love when I grew older wouldn't be too hard all I had to do was keep people from falling in love with the  
  
wrong people, keep families together in the hardest times, and make sure  
  
babies were made (how embarrassing right!). It was not the only thing I  
  
would be doing when I came of age. I don't know how I knew, I just did.  
  
Maybe it was the little hints Keri gave every now and then. Later on, though, Keri told me why I would be such an important Goddess  
  
when I came into my own. It didn't make sense till I was older but what she  
  
told me was this: The Mortal Realm is full of hate because it has no love;  
  
there is fighting everywhere. The Divine Realm is the only place that has love,  
  
and it cannot go on like that any longer. I was born to bring love into the Mortal Realm, and I would one day have to  
  
start taking responsibilities. I mortified "What did this all mean?!" I had no  
  
idea what was I supposed to say to that?   
  
I tried putting it all in the back of my head it, worked for a time. As I grew  
  
closer to coming of age I started getting fewer mentors but more lessons,  
  
from which somewhere being given by my own mother and father. I was really starting to get to know my parents now because of what they  
  
where teaching me, too. My mother the Great Goddess taught me how to  
  
become a great goddess, what was proper, what was not. I even went  
  
with her on journeys to the Mortal Realms to watch her work her magic  
  
of ruling the Mortals. My day where soon split in half, the morning part of my day would be spent  
  
with my mother, the Great Goddess and the night would be spend with  
  
Mithros, my father. I found my lesson with my father very interesting because  
  
he would teach me how to fight using spear, sword, bow and arrow, glaive,  
  
dagger, battle-axe, and anything that could be use to kill a person imaginable. It was the best time I had in the longest time, I didn't understand why either. I wasn't a warmonger I was me; the soon to be Goddess of Love. Day after day I would rush from my mother's lessons to my father and would  
  
be willing for my day's lesson. Soon as I got better he said that I would able  
  
to take on an army all by myself. I was indeed proud of myself I was finally  
  
doing something and not just learning. My mother soon started teaching my "Magic" it was fun but I wasn't allowed  
  
to use it by myself at all. She would make sure I was ready that day before I  
  
could start then we would go over all then steps. I was to be calm before I  
  
start and not to rush things "You have all the time in the world-you're a goddess  
  
of the Divine Realm." She would tell me in her calm, smooth voice. I only used  
  
a little of my powers everyday I was never allowed to use all of my power for  
  
I could wipe out the whole world. if that was possible! What were they hiding from me? It was bugging me till I could no longer  
  
concentrate on my studies. I had to say something, I asked my mother and she  
  
only said that when I was a full grow goddess would they tell me everything; but  
  
until then I was to keep to my studies. I was mad, but what was I to do? This was my parents I'm talking about, they are the Great Mother Goddess and  
  
Mithros; you don't argue with them.  
  
*Ok please read and review what you guys think about it. For some reason I don't like this Chapter as much as the first. Look back for updates soon! ~Brina * 


	3. Chapter 3 Tests of Power

The Goddess Of Love Quartet By InvisiblePirateQueen  
  
Chapter 3: Tests of Power  
  
It did not seem like it was very long before I reached my Nine Hundred and Ninety-ninth year. One year is not as long for us Gods or Goddesses, but a thousand years is quit a long time. My last year was spent in solitude for the most part, which I have to say was not at all bad. I barely spoke to Keri for I was off most days preparing for my coronation to Goddess hood if it could be called that. I found a new power in myself no one even my Mother could have taught me. It all happened when I was sitting by a duck pond, reviewing my studies. When I looked into the water for only a brief moment there I saw a young lady of about seventeen in Mortal years crying. Now I reassure you I have never in my life seen anything so much as a ripple in a pond before so I was very taken aback. I didn't know what to do she looked to pitiful sitting alone crying her beautiful eyes out. To get a better look at this young lady I leaned foreword from my spot forgetting all about the pond. Who cares about a pond when you think you're seeing things in the middle of nowhere? Before I knew what was happening I was headed face first into the water the immortal ducks all- laughing at my stupid ness. "Oh, horrid pond, you taunt me so!" I yelled to no one in particular. I flopped my arms about in the water a bit and trudged out, soaked to the bone. At this point I was very mad because "one" would be happy if "one" knew how to undo her sopping condition and yet "one" was not allowed for purposes yet unknown. I sat the rest of the evening drying myself in the warm sunlight and, wondering what had happened earlier that day. I never told anyone about that little mishap at the duck pond for fear of being accused of underage power use.   
In a blink of an eye in a dream I was yet another year older and of age at that. It all seemed unreal in away, but I was happy all the learning, lessons, and what not were over with at last. To prepare myself for being sworn in, I had to spend the whole day in silence uttering not a word. I slept most of the day since I was not allowed to speak, "Was that allowed?" I awoke, and was summoned to a bonfire where my mother the Great Goddess, and my father Mithros sat, I felt uneasy I didn't know why. I sat myself down on the other side of the fire across from my parents waiting. They told me I was to make a two turtle doves fall in love for my first test. It's was not hard for they were lovable creatures at heart their name speaks for itself. It was the spell itself that was the hard part. I gathered my powers I was now allowed to freely use on my own and pushed a little at the two birds. Who sat there staring blankly at me as if I bored them, waiting for something to happen. It was funny when the first bird jumped with a start at the little zap of power I had just given her, she was followed by the male who started to chase her in the attracting rituals of birds. The first test finished I noticed a small smile on my mother's lips. The next test was to be able to bend the Divine Realm to my will which every God or Goddess could do. I used the fire for my test, I parted it put it out, started it again, and stirred it with my fingers. I was able to make the fire into any shape I wanted but it always had to be return to its former self. My very last test was to shift my form into something a little different then my normal state. Being a small goddess I made myself taller, which was fun for the time. I then made myself smaller then a mouse, but did not like it for I felt like I did not exist at all. I had passed the tests and I was now a Goddess of the realm, but I felt no different.   
After the tests where over there was a feast and much talk among the Others. I just went to sleep when I woke up the next morning I was in a good mood. I got out of bed, dressed then went outside to find my adopted mother Keri, and her now much older cubs there. Also with them were my Mother, Father, and a number of other Gods and Goddesses. They, where here to give me gifts for becoming one of them, which meant that at last I was to be given a name. I was given the title of The Red Lady for red in the universal color of love is it not? From my mother I received a beautiful red gown that looked to be a field of blood when I wore it. My father gave me a bow made of mahogany, and a set of arrows with feathers from a Cardinal, bright red, and very pretty. From the Graveyard Hag I was given a cloak of stars, much like my mothers, which looked to be fog swirling about you when you wore it. Among the other gifts I received were a shield with a black and red tiger upon a white field. A suit of chain mail with both sides cover in dyed red-brown leather. It was all very nice but there was something missing if they wished me to look like a warrior and that was a sword, true I have been given a bow, but what goddess could have fun with out a sword (he he). I didn't know if anyone else saw it or not, but it seemed to me that I was going into a battle I didn't plan on getting into. It was like they were readying me for a huge fight, and I didn't like it at all. That's when the Others told me when I started my duties I would have to fight for Loves sake. The last gift I was given was by my life long friend Keri, hers was a gift worth the world to me. She came slinking towards me with a furry golden and black lump in her mouth. There could only be one thing that I knew she would ever give me that was furry.  
  
It was one of her newborn tiger cubs, and I was so happy I didn't know what to say to her all I could do was stare at this tiny little fluff ball. She let is rest in my lap; I picked it up and smiled at it. At once the furry little ball opened its eyes blinked at me, pawing the space between my face, and his. I named him Indefatigable calling him Indie for short, later I found out that the name was quit fitting for such a small thing he was very energetic. I too became restless in the week after becoming of age. Only a week and yet I still had done nothing with my new found powers I was bored, I needed something to I needed to keep myself busy. Another vision came to me one day when I was teasing Indie with a bit of string on a stick.  
  
He would wait, watching it with his eyes, and suddenly pounce on it, chasing the end as if it were driving him crazy. That's when it happened everything went black; opened up into a dark gray sky over looking a once grassy field which was now covered in a bloody mass of dead bodies, and animals mostly horses. I don't remember anything after that I must have fainted.  
  
*Ok I like this one a lot I tried to be funny please read and review!! I hope you like it! ~Brina * 


End file.
